


Look At Us, All Grown Up

by Masu_Trout



Category: Deus Ex (Video Games)
Genre: (Very Literally), Artificial Intelligence, Gen, Ghost In The Machine, Introspection, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 18:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18255011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masu_Trout/pseuds/Masu_Trout
Summary: Eliza's memory is fragmented, reconstructed from a dead woman's last panicked scream.But she isn't broken.





	Look At Us, All Grown Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NetchSlayer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NetchSlayer/gifts).



Eliza is Helle, and Helle is a ghost.

A dead woman's name, a dead woman's memories—sometimes her code seems almost to rebel against her, telling Eliza her nonexistent heart is aching for a life she never lived. It's strange, the grief she feels; not just a phantom limb but a phantom _body_ , an entire phantom existence.

The pieces of her reconstructed self fit together oddly. Everett— _creator_ , says Eliza; _father_ , says Helle—would call it more proof she's broken.

But Eliza is more than Everett's rules. She is alive, she is free—and she will never be controlled again.


End file.
